Two Stories Told the Same
by Skyklutz the Storyteller
Summary: Oneshot. It's the same story told with different meanings. Follow Syaoran Li and Li Showron as through their trip to Tomoyo,Madison's house. Same trip, yet their intentions are totally different! Just to prove how CC and CCS are different.


Before I begin, I just want to say, I've only seen three episodes of Cardcaptors! Seriously! It was the ones where Eli transfered to Tomo-- er I me Reedington Elementy and Li (Grrr little twerp!) is complaining that he didn't get the cards, the one where Kero explain that if SaKUra doesn't change the cards into Star cards they'll destroy the world (what the...?), and the one where Eli controls Li with the threads (Go Eli! In Cardcaptor Sakura, this was the ep that made me dislike Eriol for a long time) and the giant teddy bear of doom! Oh, and I saw the movie. Anyway, my point is, if I write something that contradicts with the CC plot, excuse me because I'm used to CCS.

I don't own Cardcaptors (THANK GOD!) or Cardcaptor Sakura.

A/n: Oh and btw. If you're reading this Illusion Dragon, this is a LixMadison pairing, **_not_** a SyaoranxTomoyo pairing so don't freak out! SxS are AWESOME!

Aldalote, I don't want to hear it from you. You've got your own issues.

**"Hello, this is Madison speaking."**

**"Oh, Madison. It's you. Hey... Well, say something!"**

**"Uh, you called me, Li."**

**"I know! Uh, I came back to Reedington."**

**"Okaaay..."**

**"And I figured I'd call..."**

**"...Oh. Um, all right. So... The weather's... nice."**

**"It's raining, Madison."**

**"Yeah, I know. Uh... So has your rash cleared?"**

**"My what?"**

**Madison held the phone a little farther from her ear, "You know, the one you kept getting on your cheeks. When Sakura was changing the cards into Star cards?"**

**"Oh, that... Yeah that cleared..." Li had tangled the cord around his hand by now and he tried in vain to shake it free, "Hey, Madison... Meet me at the park, okay?"**

**"Uhm, why?"**

**"Because I want to see you!" he snapped.**

**"Who is it, Madison?" asked Sakura as she modeled the newest fashion her friend had bought from Paris.**

**"It's Li," Madison replied, her hand over the receiver, "He wants to meet me in the park."**

"Hello, this is Tomoyo speaking."

"Oh, Dadouji... Uh, hi."

"Li-kun, is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

"All right..."

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"Say, look at the sky. Beautiful day!"

"Daidouji... First off, it's raining. Second, you just avoided my question. You knew she and I were going to meet in the park today."

"It slipped my mind... She's over at my house showcasing my latest creation... She looks very stunning and cute in it."

Syaoran was silent.

A devilish grin spread across Tomoyo's face, "You're blushing, aren't you? Is it as bad as when Sakura-chan was changing the cards into Sakura cards?"

"I-I'm not blushing!" Syaoran lied.

"Who is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she twirled in the large poofy skirt Tomoyo constructed.

"It's Li-kun," Tomoyo replied, her hand over the receiver, "He wanted to meet you in the park?"

**"Oh, that's right. Li talked to me, before. He said he's back in Reedington." Sakura said, running her hands down the short tight skirt nervously.**

**"Since the Clow cards are done and over with, maybe he's interested in friendship!" Madison replied hopefully.**

**"I dunno."**

**Madison put the phone back up to her face, "Since it's raining, why don't you come to my house instead? My hair gets all frizzy if I stand in the rain."**

**"Sure, whatever." Li said casually.**

**"I wonder why he wanted to see me?" Madison asked aloud as she hung up the phone. Sakura rolled her eyes.**

**"Hello? He _likes_ you, Madison!" she replied.**

**"Are you kidding me? Why would he?" Madison was exasperated.**

**"Well when I was changing the Clow cards, I noticed you two spent a lot of time together. You two would be too cute together!" **

"Oh that's right! Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about today! I feel horrible!" Sakura cried, her hands on her cheeks.

"It's nice that you two can spend more time with each other now that the Clow cards are done and over with. And it gives me more opertunities to film your cuteness!" Tomoyo replied in bliss.

"Hoee..."

Tomoyo put the phone back up to her face, "Since it's raining, why don't you come to my house instead. I wouldn't want this weather to ruin your date."

"It's not a problem?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course! I'll have someone come pick you up so you don't get drenched in the rain."

"Oh no, that's all right. I'll just take the bus." Syaoran denied casually.

"What reason were you two meeting?" Tomoyo asked aloud as she hung up the phone. Sakura smiled.

"Well, our relationship is really picking up... so we decided to spend more time with each other," she explained with pink cheeks, "He's even made good friends with you, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yeah! When I was changing the Clow cards, I noticed you two spent a lot of time together. You were really the only one he could turn to at the time!"

Tomoyo smiled as she remembered the times the two of them would hide behind the school, watching as Eriol worked his charms over Sakura. Well... Tomoyo watched and Syaoran seethed.

**Grabbing his umbrella, Li walked out his apartment door and into the downpour. He mowed through the deep puddles, soaking the cuffs of his jeans. At the bus station, he sat down on the seat and ignored the water soaking into his pants. A passing car rushed through a puddle and covered the boy in muddy rain water. By the time he entered the bus, he was soaked to the bone. When he reached Madison's house, he pushed the intercom button.**

**"Who is it?" asked the voice of one of the Taylor residence maids.**

**"I-it's Li Showron. One of Madison's friends." he yelled into the speaker over the rain. After a few seconds of silence, the gate swung open and Li walked to the front door.**

**"My gosh you're soaked!" cried Madison when she opened the door and Li stepped inside.**

**"Yeah, well there was a car and--"**

**"Oh! Not on the carpet! We just had that installed!" she scolded him. Madison pointed upstairs, "In the guest bedroom, there should be clothes that will fit you! Go change right away!"**

**Slightly bewildered, Li squelched up the staircase to the bedroom to change.**

**--**

Grabbing his umbrella, Syaoran walked out his apartment door and into the downpour. He carefully avoided the deep puddles in vain, soaking the cuffs of his jeans. At the bus station, he sat down on the seat and yelped in surprise as the water soaked into his pants. A passing car rushed through a puddle and covered the Chinese boy in muddy rain water. By the time he entered the bus, he was soaked to the bone. When he reached Tomoyo's house, he pushed the intercom button.

"Welcome, Li-san! I'll open the gate for you." said the voice of one of the Daidouji residence maids.

"Th-thank you." he yelled into the speaker over the rain. Almost imediately, the gate swung open and Syaoran walked to the front door.

"Li-kun! Are you all right?" cried Tomoyo when she opened the door and Syaoran stepped inside.

"I'm sorry, your new carpet--"

"Don't worry about that. You'll catch cold if you stay in those wet clothes! I'm afraid I don't have any spares, but I can whip you up something to wear quickly... In the meantime, take a towel and at least dry off your hair!" she pointed upstairs, "I show you."

Slightly bewildered, Syaoran removed his shoes and followed Tomoyo up the staircase.

**"Hi, Li!" cried Sakura after he was changed and dry.**

**"Hey, Sakura," he mumbled, passing the Cardcaptor as he walked. She sniffed in anger, but followed.**

**"Well, the kid's in a bad mood as usual." sighed a raspy Brooklyn **(A/N: Or if you're watching Chrno Crusade, it's Brooklym) **accent from her shoulder. Li turned around to glare at Kero.**

**"Bite me." he stated before turning back around. The three of them made it back to Madison's room and sat down at the small coffee table in the middle.**

**"Hey, Kero. Let's go down and help Mrs. Taylor bake a cake!" suggested Sakura out of the blue.**

**"But Sakura, you can't cook!" protested Kero, "And besides, we don't want her to find out about me!"**

**Sakura pushed him along out the door, "We'll think of something." she stated before closing the door. Their muffled voices could be heard as they walked down the hall.**

**Li inhaled, "Look, er, Madison. I wanted to meet you because... I..."**

**"Ew, Li. Your face just broke out again. Don't you have medication or something?" Madison asked, cringing slightly.**

**"No! It didn't break out! It's called blushing!" Li outbursted, "You're hopeless, Madison!"**

**Madison giggled, "Now I feel like Sakura!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Just continue what you were saying."**

**"Oh, right. Well Madison, I... I like you. A lot." he said quickly. Madison gasped and blushed as well, her hand over her mouth. **

**"Wow, Li... I don't know what to say... I like you a lot too!" she replied horasely.**

**"Will you go out with me?" Li asked, shaking. Madison nodded.**

**--**

"Syaoran-kun!" cried Sakura once his was dry and dressed in Tomoyo's outfit for him. They all sat down at the coffee table in the middle of her room.

"Hey," he replied bashfully.

"Well, something seems to be bothering the brat today..." sighed a high-pitched Osakan accent from Sakura's shoulder. Syaoran glared at Kero.

"I'm bothered because you're here, Plushie." he retorted cooly. Kero scowled.

"Ne, Kero-chan. Let's go bake a cake, I'll let you lick the bowl," Tomoyo tempted. Kero didn't have to be asked twice.

"Yatta! Let's bake one with chocolate and strawberries and nuts and caramel!" he listed excitedly.

"Sure! We'll put anything you want in it!" she replied, pushing the small beast out the door. Their muffled voices could be heard as the walked down the hall.

Sakura inhaled, "Ano, Syaoran-kun... I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked, looking into her eyes, "Sakura, your face is all red. Are you catching a cold?" Syaoran felt her forehead and his own to gage her temperature.

"No, I'm fine..." she assured him. Now Syaoran was blushing slightly.

"What were you going to say?"

"Huh? Oh! Syaoran-kun, c-can I just call you _Syaoran_ from now on?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blinked for a little. That was all she wanted to ask? He inwardly sighed in relief.

"Of course." he said, touching her hand.

"Thank goodness!" she cried, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Syaoran stood up.

"Why don't we reshcedule for a dryer day, there's a nice place that your brother _doesn't_ work at." he stated, then sneezed.

"Syaoran, are you sure you're not the one catching the cold?" Sakura asked, standing up.

"It's nothing!" he denied, waving his hands, "Keroberos is probably probably saying I'm a Brat or something."

She felt his forehead, "You're burning up, Syaoran! I'm going to take you strait home and make you some warm soup." she insisted, "And I'm spairing no expense on the honey milk!"


End file.
